Hydraulic valves with snap-springs are known. One example is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,240,458 assigned to Harper-Wyman Company. It is also known to use a remote accumulator to decrease shift times in a vehicle transmission. One example of such an accumulator is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 6,162,147 assigned to General Motors Corporation.